The Kidnapping
by dickgraysonisasterous
Summary: While Robin thinks over his feeling for Batman He is Kidnapped by Slade and must confront his feelings for Slade also. Warnings: Sladin, Batman Robin Slash, and just Batman in general.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Linelinelinelinelinelineline linelinelinelinelin

Robin's POV

I was so tired. I hadn't slept in 3 days due to all the criminal activity. The Titans and I have caught Mad Mod, Cinderblock, Mumbo Jumbo, Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, Billy Numerous and SeeMore and failed to catch Red X. All in 3 days. It was torture. I'm just glad Slade didn't show up.

"_**BEEP BEEP BEEP."**_ I just had to think it.

I rushed into the living room and the TV screen showed nothing but a big S. Strange but there was nothing to do about that now. Cyborg could override what ever it was and bring up the screen. But then the beeping stopped. Befuddling as it was I opted not to thing about for the time being and headed down the halls to see where the other titans were. I found a note on Raven's door that read:

WENT TO MALL

DIDN'T WAN TO DISTURB YOU

BE BACK SOON

GET SOME SLEEP

- RAVEN

"Well that's just great!", I yelled

I figured I should just do what Raven said and get some sleep so I trudged back down the hall with the strange events on the TV screen pushed into the back of my head. I open my bedroom door and closed it while I swung onto my bed. I laid on my stomach for a few minutes before I turned over and stared at the ceiling.

I gave up on sleeping and grabbed my Ipod off my bedside table and the song If It Kills Me by Jason Mraz came on. It's is a pretty good song but totally not helping with my problems. When I still worked with Batman I got a big crush on him. I really hope he didn't now but he is Batman. I still haven't gotten over it but now I don't like him as much.

I must have nodded off because when I started remembering things again Gangnam Style by PSY was on and my clock said 3:17 A.M. instead of 5:32 P.M. like it did when I laid down. I assumed the team had come home and went to sleep so I got up and went to the training room.

What I saw when I got there stopped my in my tracks and made my blood run cold.

"Hello Robin.", Slade said. I could just hear the smirk in his voice

Slade was standing in the middle of the training room with his hands behind his back and his regular uniform was on. I didn't see anything else before my vision went black.

Sladinsladinsl

Review! Also I take requests!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own Nothing!

_**SladinSladinSldinSladinSladi nSladinSladin**_

Robin's POV

I woke up with a huge head ache. I could feel that I was on a stone floor. My hands were tied behind my back and my feet were tied together. I was in a small square room with only a door. My memories came flooding back and I felt the urge to scream. I knew it was a bad idea to ignore the TV screen. The door swished open and the devil himself walked in the room. Actually it was only Slade but clode enough.

"Good you're awake. You've been asleep for the better part of the day. It's 6:29 P.M.", said Slade in his annoyingly cold voice.

My mind refused to comprehend what was happening when Slade stalked over to me and slung me over is shoulder. I was carried down a dark stone hallway to another room. This room had a bed and what looked to be a closet or maybe a bathroom . But I hated it instantly. The whole room was black and orange.

"I've been watching you for some time Robin. I have multiple cameras all around your tower. I guess you just haven't thought to check for cameras. You have too much faith in your mechanical friend's security systems. I also have access to all your emails.", said Slade.

My brain exploded at that last part. All my most resent emails were to my older brother Jason about how I couldn't get over Batman. I refused to let Slade know how I felt though so I just sat there with a lank expression on my face while I was screaming on the inside.

Slade's POV

Robin barely even looked at me while I told him all my secrets about the cameras and emails. I know I will get a reaction out of him when I tell him what I did to his emails.

"I just thought you should know I forwarded all your emails to Batman for safe keeping.", I told him.

He snapped his head u and looked at me with wide eyes. He could probably tell I was smirking behind my mask. I walked up to him and untied him then picked him up and threw him on the bed. I walked out after that to let him wallow in self-pity. I would let the little bird know who he belonged to later. Right now I had some business to take care of.

Batman's POV

I was I idly looking through files on the bat-computer when I got an email alert. I clicked on it without another thought and was shocked at what I saw. It was and email forwarded to me by Robin but what was shocking was what it was about. It said:

I just don't know what to do.

Every time I think of Batman I start to feel all weird.

I just wish I could get over how I felt when I was a kid.

I need to move on but I can't.

Promise me you wont tell Bruce?

I just, I now how close he is to you, Damian, and Tim and I don't want him to find out.

I really need you right now Jason.

And you know how much I hate admitting that I need help.

I have a feeling I wasn't supposed to see that but I did and now I felt guilty. I remember seeing him look at me weird sometimes before, after, and during patrol but I just thought maybe he was trying to figure out how to get me to let him hang out with Wally and Roy. I remember when he first met them when he was still wearing short pants (or, hehehe, panties, hehehe,). They stared at him like he was a piece of meat. I got so jealous and felt so guilty. I got jealous when I noticed Damian look at him longer than necessary when he was dressed as a hooker for a mission, too. He stared at him in like he wanted kiss the daylighta out of the poor boy.

I guess it's time to get Jason, Damian, and Tim and head to Jump City.

_**SLADINSLADINSLADINSLADINSLAD INSLADIN**_

SO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. ALSO I'M TAKING STORY REQUESTS.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

_**NERONERONERONERONERONERONERO NERONERONERONERONERONEORNERO **_

ROBIN'S POV

Slade knew. And now Batman did too. My life is over. I can't act like nothings wrong anymore. I need to find a way out and soon. But why did Slade kidnap me. I know he wants me as his apprentice but really. Why now? And what happened to the other titans? Are they okay? Are they dead?

" I hate my life!" I thought out loud.

I needed to find a way out. The door in the room leaded to the bathroom where there was a huge bathtub and a full-length mirror. Also there was a marble sink right across from a walk in closet. On a granite table next to the tub there was dove soap and shampoo. On the sink there was a bottle of hair gel and a hair brush. On the back of the door there was a huge fluffy black towel. I thought I was going to like this room since there was no orange but then I opened the door to the closet.

Inside there was an abundance of my apprentice uniforms. But these looked slightly different. The pants had black on one leg and orange on the other and they were skin tight. The shirt looked like it would just barely cover my torso and it had no sleeves. It was the same colors as the pants and also skin tight. The boots were black and orange combat boots and the mask covered my whole face and it was just like Slade's accept it was cloth. The utility belt was completely black but looked just like my old one.

I was in shock. Especially because everything looked like it was in my size. And I've grown a lot since I was his apprentice. I'm 3 inches taller an slightly skinnier. How did he know that.

"DAMN!" I yelled.

BATMAN'S POV

I should have known. As soon as the boys and I entered the Jump City limits we were attacked. I was separated from everyone else. We were attacked by some black robots with an orange circle around its face (sladebots). I tried to avoid all of them but there looked to be hundreds of them and I was done in seconds.

I woke up laying on concrete. I looked up and saw Deathstroke. Or at least that's what he used to be called. I have no idea what he goes by now. He was sitting at a table across from me with monitors on it and I could see half his face.

"So how would you like to see your poor little birdie?" he asked.

"What did you do to him?" even I could hear the anger in my voice.

He just walked over to me, pulled me up, and pushed me into the chair he had been in. I looked up to see Robin on the floor in a bathroom just string at the ceiling. He looked like he was having a very serious internal battle. Then he got up and walked out only to show up on another monitor laying on a black and orange bed.

"How would you like to join him?"

I just growled in reply and he led me down a hall. I woul escape but without my belt I wouldn't be able to beat him. He may have left me untied but I wouldn't stand a chance. He opened a door, pushed me on the floor, and when the door close Robin was standing over me.

_**Nickiminajnickiminajnickimin ajnickiminajnickiminajnicki**_

_**Review. And to those of you that watch young justice can you believe that it wont be on again for 3 weeks. Cause I cant. *angry face***_


End file.
